


This Goes Here

by agdhani



Category: Transporter: The Series
Genre: Gen, Thursday Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parts have to go just so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Goes Here

“No, no…not like that…it goes in this way…”

“Are you sure? It doesn’t look…”

“I’ve been doing this most of my life…I should know.”

“That doesn’t mean…”

“If you don’t put that back in there, it’s going to be awfully hard…”

“I bet.”

“Toss me that lubricant, will you?”

“Is that necessary?”

“You want this purring like a kitten, right?”

“Of course. Have to keep her happy.”

“Stop calling it her. There’s nothing feminine about it.”

“There is to me.”

“Maybe that’s why you never get it right. You need to treat it with respect and care…”

“And putting this in this way makes a difference?

“Of course it does. Thing’s’ll hurt if you don’t do it right. How could you sit back there and not understand what’s going on in here?”  
“You handle this part…I just benefit from your expertise. Couldn’t live without it.”

“Ha…well…next time you’re going to do this yourself. You need to know how this works. I’m not going to continue to do this for you when I get nothing out of it…”

“I think you get plenty out of it…what would you do without me?”

“The better question is,” Jules slammed the hood closed and tossed the old spark plugs aside, “what would you do without me?”

Frank only grinned before swiping the keys from the work bench and climbing into his now well-tuned car.


End file.
